User blog:Inferno Pendragon/A Special Blog
This will be far from my most cheerful Blog and will be addressing some depressing topics but I think it is important to make and thus I will take the plunge and put it up. The song I have posted in the famous "Luka", a tragic story of domestic abuse and I have decided to list a few examples of this cruelty in my stories and that of my friends to highlight the evils of this disease which has ruined so many lives, unlike so many of the threats we face in this wiki abuse is very much real and sadly most who live with it do not ever have a chance to be rescued or fight back as our characters do, instead they live in misery or die.. even surviving isn't always enough and many will continue to be haunted by what they have experienced for the rest of their lives. So this blog goes out to every victim who ever had to endure this torture and I hope they never have to suffer again, also as much as I imagine you hear this I can't stress it enough.. if you know someone is being abused or in danger NEVER hesitate to get authorities involved, do not confront the abuser yourself (for obvious reasons) but never stand by and watch.. this crime can and does kill. EXAMPLES King Equinox and Inferno Pendragon are often brought up when it comes to this topic and Equinox is actually based upon a real figure I knew growing up, my father was a very loving man and in no way reflects Equinox - however before my father I had another "father" who was not so kind.. I won't disclose much more, simple put - I was adopted at the age of seven in reality, what I experienced before seven was not a childhood so much as "abuse makes you stronger". I survived and the Pendragon stories were originally fashioned around some of my experiences of the world, or rather how my mind saw the world following these events - albeit altered considerably so as to become a Dark Fantasy franchise. Red and Jack are another example of abuse, albeit of a different kind - this does not make the story any more tragic and Jack's treatment of Red (along with pretty much every other being he comes across) is consistant with a sociopath, who sees themselves as in control of everything and views others as toys to play with and toss away: this is not surprising as Red fashioned Jack on many things, one of the more prominent being an abuser, sadly Jack succeeds in this depiction.. which is why he is one of our most hated antagonists. Ighor's abuse of Murk in A Dragon's Tale may not be as known as Equinox or Jack but is just as cruel, any act of abuse is unforgivable and Ighor shows the inherent evil of slavery and child-labor: forces which sadly exist in the real world, they may not be Ogres forcing dragons to do tricks or snatching eggs but slavedrivers are still amongst the most depraved of criminals and rightfully reviled in most societies. Finally - Kane and Nova's relationship, is in essence an abusive one and although both of them are technically monsters (in a literal sense) it does not make their relationship any less disturbing: they are nowhere near as shocking as the others on the list however due to them being (at first glance) so far removed from reality.. sadly, like everything else on the list, these types of relationship can exist in the real world and all I can say is this; if someone hurts you in order to "love" you, they never truly cared for you at all. Category:Blog posts